Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 June 2015
12:47 guess wat ivan 12:47 It's me, AMO 12:47 yes 12:47 ye 12:47 I know 12:47 South Ferry specifically banned all mentioning of Splatoon from chat. 12:48 anyways, I'm making a Transsexual OC. It'll be controversial, I'll tell you what 12:48 Mangle 12:48 k 12:48 is transsexual 12:49 hey south 12:49 I have returned. 12:49 Ah. 12:49 Splatoon eh? 12:49 go to yellow guy's page 12:49 https://media.8ch.net/7get/src/1427441355086.png 12:49 Is a fire required? 12:49 He's in the cutting crew. 12:49 I am aware. 12:50 All of you kids want to be in the cutting crew these days. Back in my day, only MiB's OCs got to be in the cutting crew. 12:50 but cutting crew is best crew 12:51 No. 12:51 They are really the only crew. 12:51 Leaving no contenders for them to be "best crew" 12:52 Therefore they are both the best and worst crew. 12:52 IM IN A PLAY!!! 12:52 As was I, in third grade. 12:52 Now, let us discuss generic animatronic backstories 12:52 hi atkan 12:53 1. "X was made when Y Entertainment wanted a Z animatronic" 12:53 now, blub was created when thjey wanted a fish animatronic 12:53 2. "X was originally from a pizzeria that was not Freddy's called Y. X was scrapped and sold to Freddy's." 12:53 they being fhfwof entertaainment 12:54 oi 12:54 Inhale? 12:54 3. "X is a deranged killer living in Y." 12:54 boom 12:54 all are best stories 12:54 4. "X is a seductive character, and even though s/he has relationships with millions of characters all throughout the universe, s/he is currently married to Y... in this dimension, at least." 12:55 No 12:55 We are discussing generic backstories 12:55 wat 12:55 With little to no thought put into them. 12:55 o.k. 12:55 wut 12:57 u kno who haz ze most edits on dis wiki? 12:58 South 12:58 I think MiB 12:58 he has like 10000 edits 12:59 lelelel 12:59 Yet, most of them are roleplaying. 01:34 tl;dr 01:34 k? 01:34 k 01:34 k 01:35 k i read it now 01:35 i said 01:35 "k" 01:35 when i finished 01:36 rating: 01:36 k/10 01:36 k 01:36 Hello there, Charon. 01:37 Apparently, the Gao man is making HER want to kill herself. 01:37 He asked why 01:37 There has been no response. 01:37 I see. 01:38 Let me count. 01:38 Poor Gao man, he is a man that simply wants a world of equality. Yet people treat him like this? It is truly a bad thing. 01:38 1. Kami 01:38 2. Emerald 01:38 3. HER 01:38 five 01:38 users have wanted to killl themselves 01:38 That is three supposed suicides featuring the Gao man 01:38 Ah yes 01:38 because of an event on this wiki 01:38 Enragement Anon and FunCookie 01:38 dove 01:38 incorrect 01:38 Oh? 01:39 DF-Fan!!! 01:39 FunCookie 01:39 Samanthatheflyingsquirrel25 01:39 Emeraldsomething 01:39 Foxstar241 01:39 Emerald, Sam, Kai, df-fan, fox 01:39 Kai: sonic fanon wiki 01:39 He didn't message you theretho 01:39 "plz unblock me im just a kid i cant live long im going to commit suicide" 01:39 I checked.png 01:40 I don't understand why I'm in included in suicidal users list 01:40 Wait, I see it now. 01:40 Because you've threatened to kill yourself before? 01:40 sam, in all honestly, 01:40 i entered chat 01:40 and this was happening 01:41 Did you know ROBLOX censors the word "happening" 01:41 what 01:42 in actuallity sam, 01:42 none of the users on the list 01:42 actually killed themselves. 01:42 THEY ALL LIEEEEEEEEEED 01:42 ....well, i still am not sure about kai.. 01:42 -Some guy 01:42 oh and dove; would you like proof as to why it is fredbear? 01:43 "property of fr........er", if it was freddy fazbear, obviously, ar 01:43 so... 01:43 "Property of Fre- er" 01:43 Fredbear is mah waifu <3 01:43 how is that even 01:44 FOXY IS SO KAWAII DESUUUUUUU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!! 01:45 Guys 01:45 I'm done 01:45 Lucette Walton?venotify=created 01:46 I made her 01:46 I'm proud 08:07 He has no appearance section. 08:07 He's so edgy I cut myself on his image. 08:08 :^( 08:08 Hm 08:08 Technically 08:08 Xavier doesn't meet standards 08:08 >:) 08:08 ooohhh 08:08 snappers 08:08 Let's ask the Ferryman 08:09 HOLY 08:09 No 08:09 Demonic BB 08:09 08:09 (There's still that card Xavier gave to Lucette.) 08:09 08:09 I do not agree 08:09 k 08:09 Wait 08:09 Oh 08:09 WHAT IS THIS I CAN SUMMON CHARON TO THE CHAT I SHOULD DO THIS MORE OFTEN 08:09 I do agree. 08:09 Ah 08:09 Dove 08:09 "Everyday Attire Edit 08:09 His everyday attire consists of a black hood with a mask, black jeans and black shoes. 08:09 08:09 Assassin Attire Edit 08:09 His assassin attire consists of the same thing, but with more pockets and a sheath for a knife or a dagger. 08:09 08:09 Formal Attire Edit 08:09 His formal attire consists of a black and gold tuxedo with a black and gold fedora." 08:09 -Xavier's "Appearance" section 08:09 Xavier does not meet standards. 08:09 Letd... wait. 08:10 Let's 08:10 DOVE 08:10 YES? 08:10 READY FOR THIS 08:10 " Demonic BB 08:10 08:10 (There's still that card Xavier gave to Lucette.)" 08:10 08:10 "Joe grabs his suit and prepares to F*CKING TRAVEL THROUGH TIME." 08:10 OH 08:10 Yuzuru just has the best entrances to every roleplay 08:10 It's time to vote. 08:10 hmm doko... 08:11 Shall I burn xavier? 08:11 not yet dove 08:11 Yes, Aqua? 08:11 I know, Bush 08:11 And, YES, FERRY 08:11 would she be smiling or frowning? 08:11 He doesn't meet standards, technically >:) 08:11 Hm... 08:11 She usually has a blank expression 08:12 ok 08:12 what's my nickname 08:12 http://www.shamchat.com/6b552d86/ 08:12 Let's play Shamchat 08:12 k 08:13 I'm going in as Gabe Newell 08:13 k 08:13 Have fun. 08:13 The best chat ever: 08:13 http://www.shamchat.com/ 08:13 Wait 08:13 http://www.shamchat.com/4498b9d3/ 08:13 There 08:13 hi Ferry 08:14 His name 08:14 is 08:14 Charon 08:14 General Puppy the third, at your service, Aqua 08:14 wai i think only you can wield that nickname 08:14 Original the name did not steal 08:14 ima call ferry... 08:14 I have many names 08:14 Doko, Dovey, Dove, Jerk, General Puppy... 08:15 If you get the reference in the last one you are amazing 08:15 I'll wait. 08:15 Xavier shall be burnt maybe at 12 am 08:15 First the Hound will kill him 08:15 What time is it for you then 08:15 send me a link to his page... 08:15 For me it's 9 08:15 I'm talking to Death 08:15 legit 08:15 Xavier Munroe 08:15 K 08:16 Wait the heck 08:16 for me 10 16 08:16 Stop talking to my master 08:16 k 08:16 Death is my master, as you can tell from my name 08:16 Death: Whenever someone dies I make money it's not the way of life! It's the way profit! 08:16 BURN IT MY EYES JUST BURN THE PAGE THE WOLFYS! 08:17 Xavier is a futher mucker 08:18 hey doko 08:18 HAVING A CASUAL CONVERSATION WITH DEATH NBD 08:18 Let's make a female only RP called Ladies Night or something and see how long it takes for Demonic BB to reply with "Aw, this RP seems fun, but I don't have any female OCs..." 08:46 Better 08:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAnr05Sm21o 08:46 Now, say what you said a few minutes ago again. 08:47 what you said a few minutes ago again 08:48 ;) 08:49 doko? 08:49 Yes 08:49 Dove of Death 08:49 hehehehe 08:49 anywho let me pm u D: 08:50 Weege,, 08:50 yeah 08:50 Not a funny enough response. 08:50 0 out of ten. 08:50 do me! 08:50 ew no 08:50 I never said that, that is a better response. 08:51 WEeGeE dirty minded punck! 08:51 :D 08:51 08:51 punk =" 08:51 you know me 08:51 Now, we shall live 08:51 In a utopia. 08:51 no 08:51 nope *starts dancing* 08:51 Rule 1. 08:51 We can only discuss politics. 08:51 Rule 2. 08:51 Fun is banned 08:52 * Fuzzy Pop murders WEeGeE 08:52 no. rule 1 is there is no fight club 08:52 Over fcrikin ruled. 08:52 Frick in 08:52 no south thats illegal 08:53 Too f#citing bad 08:54 does that stand for fuciting? 08:54 Autocorrect 08:54 If I was not on mobile 08:54 Heh 08:55 heh he 08:55 I would be kind of vulgar 08:55 Heh 08:55 I see. 08:55 i would be kinda vinegar 08:56 Let's make this a perfect world 08:56 Swearing is allowed. 08:57 kk 08:57 Yes, I f*cking agree. 08:57 fork, sheep, passive 08:57 there i swore 08:57 Hm.. 08:57 It is time for the first uncensored swear that will not get e banned. 08:57 3 08:57 2 08:57 1 08:57 bananarama 08:57 POOTIS 08:57 wth 08:57 Plot is eh 08:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80r_5pmeYQY 08:57 Ban for a week 08:57 ☺ 08:58 It's not working. 08:58 Lime: but yiss tho. inhale my knife. k thx bai *leaves* 08:58 Yes I agree 08:59 baka 08:59 doko? 09:00 WHAT 09:21 no. charon is gone. jose will ride you 09:21 Then I shall use a new personality 09:21 NO! YOUR OLD ONE! 09:21 PERSONALITY.EXE 09:22 LEMON PERSON 09:22 NEW FERRY PERSONALITY.EXE 09:22 FUN FERRY 09:22 choose. 09:22 fun ferry 09:22 FUN FERRY! 09:22 Fun ferry? 09:22 OK then. 09:22 1 09:22 2 09:22 fun ferry :D 09:22 3 09:23 Let us make this a perfect world. 09:23 No pages. 09:23 no 09:23 no 09:23 No rps 09:23 n 09:23 No thinking 09:23 yes 09:23 No choices 09:23 i am now the new dictator\ 09:23 i have fooled you south 09:23 /] 09:23 Nope. 09:23 kill it! 09:23 i am invincibru 09:23 Over ruled. 09:23 no you are fun ferry 09:23 * Fuzzy Pop grabs knife and stabs ferry and weegee over and over again 09:23 Ahem 09:24 No pages 09:24 its not weegee its jose 09:24 No changing avatars 09:24 No role plays 09:24 No blogs 09:24 No chat 09:24 TOO BAD! JOSE TIME 09:25 Too bad 09:25 Are you ready for ferry 09:25 everthing goes accordion to plan 09:25 according 09:25 Nope. 09:25 Another rule 09:25 No weegee. 09:26 no 09:26 thats illegal 09:26 you are demoted, peasant 09:26 Nope 09:26 You are demoted 09:26 Oh I foot 09:26 you cant demote me, peasent 09:26 You never had any poerr. 09:26 Power 09:26 now ill promote fuzzy 09:26 Now die 09:26 bam promoted 09:26 Seems legit 09:27 fuzzy ban ferry 09:27 now 09:28 Git gud. 09:29 git buttur 09:29 best be off 09:29 bai 09:30 nuh mai admeen iz leeving 09:31 Heh 09:31 i m pawerleez 2015 06 12